Together Forever
by berryandlisa
Summary: Just a drabble about Tonks and Remus. Read it for your own pleasure. For a few challenges: the "All Those Characters" challenge, the "Pick a Card, Any Card" challenge, and the "One of Every Letter" challenge.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_This is for the __"Pick a Card, Any Card"__ challenge, the_ _"All of Those Characters"__ challenge, and the __"One of Every Letter"__ challenge._

_A/N at the end!_

* * *

><p>I never expected to die so young. I had always thought I had a long life ahead of me with Remus and our son Teddy. But it was not so.<p>

Remus, though reluctant at first, grew to love me as I loved him. I always knew he loved me deep down. He never wanted to admit to me or himself in fear of hurting me. It all turned out alright for us in the end, though.

We had a nice quiet wedding. Our only guests were a few Order members, my parents, and a few close friends. We were sad Harry couldn't make it, but also knew the danger he was in to even leave the house he was at all.

After the wedding, we moved into a nice little cottage that was near my parents house. There our loved for each other blossomed into something that could never be broken. Every month at the full moon, Remus would go to a secret, safe place to change and not hurt anyone.

After about 3 months, I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy and excited. Remus was not. He became very distant from me and eventually left to join Harry with his mission. Torn apart, I moved back with my mom and dad. I knew that Remus and Harry would have a great time chasing You-Know-Who together. I was still devastated that Remus choose him over me. I thought it was true love.

When he appeared back on to doorstep to my mothers house on Christmas day with a bag of gifts (my little cousins always come for Christmas) I couldn't be more happy. I found out later that Harry, bless his soul, convinced- in a rather forceful manner- Remus to return and care for me and the baby. That night I couldn't stop crying. I was so ecstatic that he was home. Though he had to leave often for Order missions and at the full moon monthly, things were going great for us.

When we heard that Harry was at Hogwarts, Remus rushed around to get ready to go, telling me that I had to stay and take care of our newborn baby, Teddy. I eventually caved in and told him I would stay. After a quick kiss and an "I love you" he was gone. I paced the living room anxiously for about an hour before finally telling my mother that I was going to Hogwarts to help Harry and Remus. Her last words to me were to come back safely.

And I regret that I never will. I regret that I will never get to see my little boy grow up to be a great man. I regret that Remus will have to be the one to raise him and take care of him. I know it will always pain him to look at our son, for he gained my Metamorphmagus abilities. Fortunately, none of Remus's werewolf genes appeared. But I will never get to really know my son. Not until we meet again in heaven.

The killing curse, though painful emotionally, did not hurt at all physically. I felt as though all the air were sucked out of me for an instant then felt this release of my soul leaving my body. This all happened before my corpse had even touched the ground. I took my chance as a wandering soul to find the love of my life.

And find him I did. He was laying a couple corridors away still with a regretful expression on his face. I wept. Remus was dead! Who would raise our son?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Remus smiling at me. I grinned back. Death wouldn't be so bad if I had him with me. I noticed a light behind him. He helped me stand up and then, hand in hand, we stepped blissfully into forever together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, kids, there you have it! Your daily dose of angst and a little love story tied together in a neat little bundle and sitting on your doorstep just when you asked for it. I hope you loved it! Yes, I know it's taking me forever to get the next chapter going for Dear Help, but I've got writer's block! Any suggestions are much appreciated. Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
